As a new wearable device, intelligent glasses have recently attracted people's attention. In general, intelligent devices, such as intelligent glasses, are not equipped with inputting devices, such as keyboards or touch screens. Therefore, people can only use intelligent devices through voice or gestures. This makes it inconvenient to input text information using the intelligent glasses.
The related art provides a method of retrieving handwriting that a user performs on a writing surface by using a writing tool. In the related art, the tip of the writing tool is traced via a camera, and the handwriting is determined according to a moving trajectory of the tip.
However, in practice, a vertical movement of the tip of the writing tool with respect to the writing surface due to a pen-up action during writing of the user is usually very small. It is hard to capture the pen-up action by using a camera. During a pen-up state of the user, the movement of the tip does not generate any handwriting. Therefore, handwriting retrieved according to the related-art method is inaccurate.
In addition, when an intelligent device such as a smartphone recognizes handwriting, the accuracy is also not high.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a solution for accurately retrieving the handwriting of a user.